Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to replacing peripheral components and more particularly to an apparatus that includes deflectable dividers for separating adjacent peripheral components.
Description of the Related Art
Most conventional computers have interfaces that can connect with various peripheral components. For example, peripheral component interconnect (“PCI”) connectors have become a standard input/output for many computing platforms. Other devices, such as expansion cards, network cards, modems, and TV tuner cards, are additional examples of peripheral components that can be detached from a circuit board of a computer. However, conventional peripheral components are generally not configured to be repeatedly detached from a circuit board of a computer.